bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruthie (real character)
Ruthie, born Untitled Princess Carolyn Project, is the adopted daughter of Princess Carolyn and the biological daughter of Sadie and Strib. She is a recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman''. She was born in ''The Stopped Show'', in [[Season 5|'Season 5']]. Physical Appearance Ruthie '''is a light brown baby girl porcupine who bears a strong resemblance to her birth father, Strib. She has white quills along the back of her head, and a darker brown snout with two front teeth that stick out. As a newborn, she was swaddled in a lilac baby blanket. As a toddler, Ruthie is seen wearing a lavender t-shirt with a crocodile, teal polka-dot print leggings, and white sneakers. In the finale, Ruthie has grown a little taller and has more quills on her head. Personality '''Ruthie’s behavior is that of a normal baby. She is playful and likes to climb and explore. She likes it when her mom tells her silly rhymes and tongue twisters and she has a good relationship with her nanny, Todd Chavez. When she gets scared she flares her quills. By the series finale, Ruthie is growing up. She still has her playful and adorable attitude as she is seen playing with a baby elephant. Background Season 5 Sadie, a pregnant eighteen-year-old from Eden, North Carolina, considered Princess Carolyn, who also grew up in Eden; as a potential adoptive mother for her child. In ''The Amelia Earhart Story'', Princess Carolyn traveled to Eden to meet Sadie. However, Strib, the baby's father—wants to get back together with her, keep the baby, so they can start a family. Sadie eventually confronts Princess Carolyn, on being manipulative and shallow, and thinking she's better than her. She tells Princess Carolyn, to stop treating her time with her, like another one of her sales. Princess Carolyn tries to defend herself, but she accepts, and tells Sadie to just live her life how she wants and not for anyone else. Sadie gives birth to Untitled Princess Carolyn Project 'in [[The Stopped Show|''The Stopped Show]].'' While she's in labor, Sadie calls Princess Carolyn to tell her she doesn't want the baby anymore, and she should rush down to Eden before she changes her mind. Princess Carolyn first had to deal with a PR problem, involving an incident on the ''Philbert set. However, Tracy from the adoption agency bombards her, by asking why she isn't in North Carolina. Tracy tells her that if she's too busy to be a mom, she shouldn't feel like she has to be one, and should just live her life. Princess Carolyn gets flustered and demands her to leave. Philbert is canceled, after sexual allegations against Henry Fondle, and Princess Carolyn immediately rushes to North Carolina afterward. She is seen in the hospital, holding her new baby, a porcupine girl. Sadie asks her what she's going to name her, and a love-struck Princess Carolyn replies "Untitled Princess Carolyn Project." Sadie replies, "b''ut not really, right?" This finally fulfills Princess Carolyn's desire to have a child. Season 6 In [[The New Client|''The New Client]], Mr. Peanutbutter asks if Princess Carolyn wants to hang out some more and come up with more movie ideas based on greeting cards. He lists several potential ones. She tells him she needs to get home to her baby. He says perhaps "congratulations on your new baby" may be a good one. Princess Carolyn hesitantly says that sounds fun. She then gets in her car and drives home. She arrives at Tabbywood Apartments, and the nanny Renata tells her she is quitting. Renata then asks since she knows Princess Carolyn is respected in her line of work, she will ask her a question. Renata then asks if Princess Carolyn would work with clients who do not respect her time, health, or general well-being. Princess Carolyn says that is how all her clients are. Renata goes on to say the baby is Princess Carolyn's new client now. She wishes Princess Carolyn luck, as she heads out the door. Princess Carolyn smiles, then looks concerned, as the baby starts crying again. There is then a montage, where Princess Carolyn is seen, trying to soothe the baby, and change her diaper. This shows just how stressed and overworked Princess Carolyn is. The next day, Princess Carolyn is seen overwhelmed as she has to take the baby with her to work, due to not having a nanny and also the fact neither she or the baby got any sleep. Todd says that sounds fun, and he has to go to a lot of meetings, which he is referring to as Todd Day. He elaborates, saying a lot of people wanted to meet with him after he got fired from WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com. Princess Carolyn then tells him that is marvelous, and to have fun failing upwards, as he heads out the door with the baby. Todd replies he always does. Princess Carolyn loads the car and drives to work. The baby starts crying, as she gets a phone call from BoJack, who is at rehab. BoJack then tells her he is making a list of people he wants to make amends to. BoJack then tells Princess Carolyn that he is not going to waste time apologizing to her again. Princess Carolyn sarcastically says that's very thoughtful of him. Princess Carolyn then asks what BoJack thinks of the name Riley for a girl. BoJack says it's no good because he slept with a Riley and tells Princess Carolyn asking him about women's names is probably not what she should be doing. Princess Carolyn gets off the elevator at work with her daughter. There is another montage of multiples of her seen doing various things around the office. Princess Carolyn then asks her assistant, Stuart to clear her schedule, as she needs to find a new nanny. Stuart then reminds her, about the Manatee Fair ''photo shoot, for the ''Hollywoo Women Who Can Do It All ''issue. Princess Carolyn asks when the shoot is happening, and he tells her it is happening right now. Stuart tells Princess Carolyn he was supposed to remind her yesterday. Princess Carolyn heads upstairs when she gets a call from Amanda Hannity, asking why she is not at the shoot. Princess Carolyn tells Amanda she doesn't think she can make it. She then tells Princess Carolyn, that is too bad, as Vanessa Gekko is at the photoshoot. Princess Carolyn says it's fine if Gekko wants to promote her struggling business, however, she is too busy doing it all to pose for a photo for women who do it all. Amanda then says sure, both she and Princess Carolyn know that. She questions though, whether the industry knows that. She then launches into a story about Karen Kitada, who is the creator of ''Med School Nights. Amanda says, Karen Kitada created two successful shows, Med School Nights ''and it's spin-off ''Med School Nights: Day Shift. ''Amanda then says everyone wanted to work with Karen Kitada. Karen Kitada took three weeks off work, due to having a baby. She wasn't offered the projects Tumbleweeds and Crickets, due to the studios being dubious about her priorities. Amanda then challenges Princess Carolyn, asking if she has her priorities in order. Princess Carolyn says of course she does. Amanda then tells her if nothing else, she should leave work, and participate in the photo shoot for Karen Kitada's sake. Princess Carolyn then phones Todd, asking him to take the baby for an hour or so, telling him she will meet him at VIM in fifteen minutes. Princess Carolyn then arrives at the photo shoot. Once she gets there, she is told they were supposed to bring their kids with them. She then tells Todd to drop off her daughter at the photo shoot. Princess Carolyn tells the other women, about the ''Birthday Dad project. One of the ladies says that the project sounds incredibly masculine. Vanessa Gekko says the new "women who can do it all" is helping other women, not yourself. Vanessa says the whole discussion is empowering, and Amanda suggests a type of low-key salon where women can exchange ideas. Vanessa says she can host and higher a caterer. Princess Carolyn blurts out she can co-host. This suggestion, then turns into an event, hosted at the foyer at VIM. Gekko tells Princess Carolyn she'll handle all the big picture stuff, and leave the organization to Princess Carolyn, so no one steps on anyone else's toes. Amanda then thanks Princess Carolyn for stepping up to the plate. The photographer then takes the photos, and Princess Carolyn gets stabbed by her baby's quills, as the picture is being taken. Princess Carolyn then returns home and takes care of a bunch of tasks, she finally falls on to bed in exhaustion. The baby then starts crying again, and Princess Carolyn gets up. Princess Carolyn is then sitting in her office working, when Diane excitedly calls from an interview with a boring senator in a field, with baby name suggestions. Diane then reveals her parents didn't name her till she was four. Princess Carolyn then tells Diane she has to go. Princess Carolyn is then at the grocery store, shopping for the gala. Gekko calls her, with a few tweaks to the dietary restrictions. Princess Carolyn recites a rhyme, to help her remember the changes, and that causes her daughter to giggle. They bond over the silliness of it. Princess Carolyn then leaves the grocery store and is driving, when she gets a phone call from Flea Daniels, asking what Princess Carolyn did to Birthday Dad. ''He complains that the flashbacks are mixed in with the current day scenes, the relationships are incomprehensible, and they don't know how Birthday Dad dies. Princess Carolyn counters, this saying audiences are sophisticated and don't need everything spelled out for them. Flea Daniels says the film is forty-two minutes long and ends in the middle of the sentence. Princess Carolyn then says that leaves room for a potential sequel. Princess Carolyn then arrives at Pastiches Malibu, looking for Mr. Peanutbutter. The receptionist notices Princess Carolyn's arm has poke marks from needles. She explains they are from her baby's needles. Princess Carolyn is then offered chamomile tea and meditation. She says a quick break couldn't hurt. Princess Carolyn then changes into a Pastiches robe and falls asleep on a chair outdoors. She is awakened by BoJack, who informs her she has been asleep, for a really long time. He tells her, it's been two days since she fell asleep. She looks shocked, having completely forgotten about the gala and her daughter. She leaves Pastiches and calls Todd, who reassures her the baby is fine, and with him. Todd then asks if she is referring to her daughter. Princess Carolyn asks who else would she be referring to. There is then a flashback to Todd waiting for a meeting, when he gets a call from Princess Carolyn, saying she needs him to pick up the baby from her workplace; as she needs to go to the photo shoot. Todd then goes to pick up the baby. He arrives at the place where his meeting is happening with the baby. The secretary tells him Mr. Kickerbocker will see him now. He then gets another phone call from Princess Carolyn, saying there has been a change of plans, and the baby is needed at the photo shoot. Todd then drops the baby off at Smashbox Studios for the shoot. Todd then has Princess Carolyn drop off the baby at Pinky's office. He is surprised to learn that "untitled Princess Carolyn project" is actually a baby. Pinky tells Todd they need a show because they can't air a baby. He says they already designed the posters and promotional materials. Todd tells Princess Carolyn on the phone that Pinky canceled the baby, but the network needs a show. This gives Princess Carolyn the idea to pitch ''Birthday Dad ''to Pinky. She tells him the pilot was directed by Flea Daniels and the show would be run by Karen Kitada. Pinky says the network will take anything. Princess Carolyn then walks into VIM, only to find the gala has ended, and they are cleaning up. She sees Gekko, who tells her sarcastically it was good of her to show up. Princess Carolyn then tells Gekko to shut up. Gekko asks if Princess Carolyn is OK, as she is not being her usual medium clever self. Princess Carolyn asks Gekko for advice. She says work makes sense to her, and she's good at it, but she doesn't feel the same about her baby. She says, of course, she loves her daughter, but she doesn't know if she ''loves her. She then says, she feels like a terrible person, for even thinking it. Vanessa then asks her if she loves every single client and their projects. Princess Carolyn says of course she does. Gekko tells her no she doesn't, but it is her job to keep those projects alive, and in the same way she has a new job to keep her baby alive. She goes on to tell her the job is a ruthless one, and she doesn't have time to second guess herself, she just has to keep going and do the job. Princess Carolyn remarks, she and Gekko have so much in common, she doesn't know why they spent so much time hating each other. Gekko says she never hated Princess Carolyn, and questions if Princess Carolyn hated her. Princess Carolyn detracts her statement by saying no. The episode ends with Princess Carolyn trying to soothe her daughter, she then tells her the silly rhyme about Fijis for the Fugees. They both giggle at how silly it sounds. She then says, "isn't that right, Ruthie?" This reveals her daughter now has a name. In [[Surprise!|''Surprise!]], Pickles' parents Franco and Demi, are seen talking to Princess Carolyn at Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles' surprise wedding, who is holding her daughter Ruthie. Demi tells her husband, nobody wants to hear about his time-traveling orthodontist pitch. Franco then tells his wife she is "''lighting a long fuse on a short stick of dynamite." Demi shakes her head at this. She says, "oh, whoop and a big one at that." ''They both then walk away. Diane then arrives at Mr. Peanutbutter's house and takes a deep breath, where she runs into Todd at the front door, who is holding a bunch of balloons. Todd then remarks he wasn't expecting to see Diane there. Diane then asks if Todd could go retrieve BoJack and have him come out, so she can talk to him. Todd says he doesn't have time for her "''classic Diane wackiness." He hands Diane some of the balloons and says they need to get them to the balloon room. Diane then sees Princess Carolyn and Ruthie and comments on how cute the baby is. Princess Carolyn says she wasn't going to bring her out, but another nanny quit on her. Todd then assumes Carlotta, the nanny quit in disgrace for not making good airplane noises when feeding Ruthie. Princess Carolyn, sounding irritated, says it's because she felt like she was being watched all day. Todd then says that is impossible, as he is there around the clock, watching her every move; if she was being watched he'd know. Princess Carolyn and Todd are seen at the door. They both gasp, caught off guard. Ruthie then crawls out from under the bed. BoJack grabs the carpet and pulls her back under the bed. Pickles yells out to Mr. Peanutbutter to talk her to the park. He yells back that he can do that, and Pickles tells him she'll be right down. Todd looks relived that Ruthie wasn't discovered by Pickles, while Princess Carolyn looks worried. Pickles then asks the Pickle Pack, to help her choose the perfect outfit, for her outing with Mr. Peanutbutter. BoJack finds a frisbee under the bed. He puts Ruthie on it, and she slides midway across the floor. Pickles then goes outside of the closet and asks what if Mr. Peanutbutter says all the right things and she forgives him. She then says she can't make it that easy for him. Princess Carolyn pushes Todd into the room. Ruthie then ducks, because she thinks Pickles is going to squish her. Pickles is completely oblivious to Ruthie being in front of her, engrossed in her livestream. Pickles gets another idea from another follower named MarciFartz. She then calls out to Mr. Peanutbutter to cancel the park outing, and meet her in the closet. BoJack then mutters that MarciFratz should stay out of his shit. Princess Carolyn leaps into the room, grabbing her daughter. Ruthie starts to crawl away, but Princess Carolyn grabs her. The mother and daughter look at each other and smile. Diane and BoJack come out from under the bed. Diane and BoJack make their way to the side of the bed Princess Carolyn and Ruthie are hiding. All four of them go into the closet. Pickles continues to be oblivious to what's happening, as she points out various photos of Mr. Peanutbutter to her followers, to further illustrate how perfect he is. She then concludes she's not the problem and says she shouldn't even be in his house, deciding to pack her suitcase and leave. BoJack is seen holding Ruthie on his shoulder in the back of the clothing rack. Pickles gets her suitcase and says she'll check into a fancy hotel. Pickles starts grabbing various items of clothing off their hangers, and Princess Carolyn and Diane duck in the shadows to avoid being seen. Princess Carolyn tells Diane she hates to leave her hanging and leaps out. She then goes to the other side, to the opposite rack, where BoJack is with Ruthie. Just as Princess Carolyn reemerges from out of the closet with Ruthie, Mr. Peanutbutter's voice is heard calling out for Pickles, startling everyone. Diane bumps into BoJack, who then crashes into Princess Carolyn, which sends Ruthie flying. BoJack then catches her, and then he slips on the pile of Mr. Peanutbutter's clothes, which then sends Ruthie in the air again. Diane leaps up and catches her, and they all scramble for the closet. Diane is playing peek-a-boo with the baby in the closet, causing her to giggle. Ruthie then crawls off, and Diane wonders where the baby went. She crawls over a chord and knocks a mirror that was on the vanity, to the floor causing it to shatter. Mr. Peanutbutter then declares he will make Pickles' drink the way she wants it. Ruthie then crawls under the bed and out the bedroom door. Princess Carolyn chases after her, leaving BoJack and Diane standing in the bedroom. Todd and Princess Carolyn are downstairs looking for Ruthie, again. They hear balloons popping. They hurry into the room that was decorated for the surprise wedding. Ruthie is popping a bunch of balloons. They finally manage to get a hold of Ruthie. Todd then says they should get her away from the balloons, which are choking hazards. Princess Carolyn says he has a real knack for this and asks him to be Ruthie's nanny. Princess Carolyn says she found Ruthie and had a blast, as they leave the party. In ''A Little Uneven, Is All'', at Princess Carolyn's apartment, Todd is feeding Ruthie, by making airplane noises, which makes her giggle. Todd then hears a racket from outside. He goes to the balcony and asks the people he sees running what's going on. A gentleman in a suit informs him, an ice cream truck crashed into the root beer factory. Todd remarks that sounds like a delicious disaster. The man then goes on to say five people are dead, and there is worse to come unless someone can slurp up all the ice cream. Todd says he'd love to help consume the ice cream, but he has a new nannying job. The man then runs off with his arms raised, yelling he doesn't care. Todd strokes his chin and ponders over this. BoJack then calls Todd, and one of Todd's assistants named Georgette answers. Todd then says BoJack is probably wondering about Georgette. BoJack says no. He then explains he can't perform his normal "Todd functions," since he became Ruthie's nanny, and stuff has been falling through the cracks. BoJack then asks if Todd hired an assistant. Todd says assistants are like Deadpool movies. He says he couldn't just stop at one, though he probably should have, and now has twelve of them. BoJack then asks in disbelief about Todd hiring twelve assistants to help him. He then talks about each of the assistants and their various assigned roles. BoJack tells him he's leaving rehab and admits he can't do it alone. Todd then sends a woman named Casey McGarry to be his assistant. In ''The Kidney Stays in the Picture'', at Princess Carolyn's apartment, Todd is putting on a puppet show for Ruthie, who is in her playpen. The doorbell rings and Todd tells Ruthie the puppet show will continue later. Inside walks Jorge Chavez, and Todd does not look pleased to see him. Jorge tells Todd he has some news about his mother. Todd sarcastically asks what, that Jorge is marrying her, inserting himself into their family, and ruining his life. Todd reminds Jorge he already told him this twenty-five years ago. Jorge then tells Todd he didn't come to his home to fight. Todd then says the joke is on Jorge because he didn't come to Todd's home at all. Todd then tells him, he just sleeps on the couch, since Jorge and his mother gave him the boot. Jorge then says that was ten years ago. Todd then says the boot is the only thing Jorge gave him. Jorge reminds him he gave him the Chavez name and reminds of what the name stands for. Jorge then tells him his mother needs help and Todd asks why she sent her husband instead of coming herself. Jorge then eventually tells him his mother is in a coma. Concerned, Todd asks why he didn't open with that. Jorge finally reveals his mother needs a kidney. He put her on the donor list but he thought Todd would be a good match. Todd explains he would give his kidney but he sold it to buy sock puppets. Jorge says coming over was a mistake and Todd says they can go to the organ market. He puts Ruthie in her carrier taking her with them. Jorge, Todd, and Ruthie then show up at Mike and Morgan's House of Organs. Todd asks what's with all the boxes, and Mike tells him they're going out of business. Jorge tells them they are trying to track down his son's kidney, but judging foolishness of their business plan, they probably don't keep records. Morgan then tells him all their kidneys went to Chicago because Whitewhale bought them out. When questioned by Jorge on why, she then tells them Jeremiah Whitewhale is stockpiling organs because he's a rich old guy who wants to live forever. Jorge says this excursion was pointless and he's heading back to the hospital. Todd apologizes for not being more helpful. Jorge says no, it's his own fault for believing things would be any different. Ruthie is also seen with Princess Carolyn at VIM while the strike negotiations are happening. In ''The Face of Depression'', Ruthie is seen with Princess Carolyn at work while the strike negotiations are going on. Judah explains in a stressful work environment employees crave any small morsel of satisfaction. Princess Carolyn gives in saying they can group birthdays so they only happen once a month. Judah says they accept those terms, and there is one last thing left to deal with, the matter of treating assistants like garbage. Princess Carolyn hands Judah another part of the contract that now states assistants will be treated like recycling. She says there is a new understanding that all assistants one day may be up-cycled to a higher status. Princess Carolyn and Judah shake hands in agreement. Outside, Princess Carolyn tells Judah she meant to reach out. Judah tells her there is no need to explain, he knows she's been busy with Ruthie and work. Princess Carolyn tells him he has no idea, and he says he does, as she kept bringing it up during the negotiations. Princess Carolyn says the strike is the most amount of time she's been able to spend with Ruthie. As Princess Carolyn watches Judah ride off on his bike, she tells him she's the best assistant she's ever had. He tells her she does not need to use "ever" in that sentence as it's implied. Princess Carolyn smiles at this. Princess Carolyn is seen narrating the story of Amelia Earhart to Ruthie when BoJack shows up at her door. He gives her the painting that he had hanging up in his office, saying it’s a “''baby shower gift''” and that he’s trying to get rid of things in his house that remind him of the past. He also asks her to lie about him like she’s done for the last twenty years and be his reference for a job recommendation for a drama professor position at Wesleyan University. She tells him she'll be back in the office tomorrow and to have them call her cell because her assistant is terrible. BoJack then notices Ruthie has started walking, and Princess Carolyn tells him she started a few days ago. She starts crying, explaining they have a real mother-daughter connection now and worries it'll go away when she goes back to work. BoJack suggests not going back, but Princess Carolyn insists she loves her job and abandoning it is not an option. BoJack questions why she is juggling so many things on her own when she's the boss, and he tells her she needs her own Princess Carolyn to take care of her. Just then Ruthie backs into the painting and rips it with her quills. BoJack remarks it was priceless and Princess Carolyn declares they'll just tape it up and call it a Rauchenberg. Later at Princess Carolyn's apartment, Todd watches Ruthie sleep. He is about to call his mother when he gets a match on his dating app with Maude. In the series finale, ''Nice While It Lasted'', Ruthie is seen playing with a baby elephant, presumably her age. Episode Appearances Season 5 * ''The Amelia Earhart Story'''' (mentioned, Sadie seen pregnant with her)'' * ''The Stopped Show'' (born) Season 6 * ''The New Client'''' (named)'' * [[Surprise!|''Surprise!]] * [[A Little Uneven, Is All|''A Little Uneven, Is All]] * ''The Kidney Stays in the Picture'' * ''The Face of Depression'' Trivia * Her namesake is Princess Carolyn's fictional descendant Ruthie. ** She is named in ''The New Client'''' in 'Season 6 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Carolyn Family Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Porcupines Category:Alive